The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2
The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2 is a 2012 film written and directed by Fancy Dizzymash. It is the final film in The Toontown Secret film series, due to the prequel (The Toontown Secret 5: The Destined Reflection) being cancelled, and is also the sequel to The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 1. The film follows Lerox (Theresa) as Empire 13 prevails over Toontown and is slowly destroying it. Meanwhile, Flippy (Fancy Dizzymash) tries to escape Empire 13 after realizing the mistake he had made in joining them. The film had a very positive critical reception, and was the only film Fancy made in 2012 because of lack of ideas and also the delay in making the film. Plot "When Flippy left, he took everything with him. But what he doesn't realize is that Toontown will fight back against him." Members of the Toon Resistance (Crazy Biscuit, Justice, Cute, Prof. Trickyswirl, Rosie, Daphne, King Tom and Sparkling Water) are having a meeting to discuss whether Toontown can make it after Flippy (Fancy Dizzymash) leaves them. A cream cat says that she has a plan to save Toontown, then proceeds to explain it to the group. Later, the plan is put into action as some more members of the Toon Resistance (Miss Popular, Orange Cat, Wild Dog, Happy Chihuahua and Lucky Smartmarble) storm into the Empire 13 castle and proclaim that they are there to save Flippy when they encounter Lerox (Theresa) and a Empire 13 member (Miss Biscuit) who tells them that they will not be allowed to pass unless a battle takes place. An orange cat then proclaims that it's time for the battle to begin. explains why he doesn't like the Empire anymore.]]As a bell rings in the background, the battle begins as sparks of light are thrown around, and after several blows, the Toon Resistance yells for their members to retreat. They then run out of the castle and into the courtyard. Lerox and the Empire 13 member then run back into the castle where they find Flippy and begin to talk to him. They tell him that he cannot be saved any longer. He replies that they will find more help, and proceeds to explain that they tricked him into joining because he was jailed upon arrival. The servant says that the Empire did not trust him because he was the mayor. blasts a blue light at Lerox and the Empire 13 member.]]Meanwhile, the orange cat is outside of the castle and tells them that they should talk about the plan and asks if they have any ideas, but a purple-pink-ish cat asks about a noise that she hears, and another pink cat says that it's just her imagination. The orange cat says that he hears it as well and that it's coming from the castle. Flippy casts a blue light at the two, temporarily stunning them so that he can escape the castle. Flippy runs away, ignoring the shouts of "It's Flippy!" behind him. The Toon Resistance members follow him so that they can find him, but the orange cat asks where he went, and they look around, but he is nowhere to be found. annouces that they are in Toontown Central.]]Inside the castle, after recovering from the stun, Lerox comments that they need to get toons to join the empire. The servant agrees but asks where they are going to get the toons. Lerox replies that they can just take the toons of Toontown. The servant asks when they should, and Lerox replies to do it now. They run from the castle and finally make it to Toontown Central, shouting that they have finally arrived. A green mouse (Peppy Wonder) asks where they are going to begin, and Lerox says to find Flippy. shouting the magic words to kill Flippy.]]Lerox, the servant and the green mouse enter Toon Hall and run towards Flippy's office where they find Flippy there. Flippy shouts, "NO!" and asks what they want with him. Lerox says that she wants to destroy him, and then says that it's time to finish him. Lerox shouts the magic word, "Abracadabra!" and then Flippy drops dead to the floor. ) uses a curse.]]After Flippy dies, the green mouse asks about what they should do next. Lerox vaguely replies that she is going to use a magic spell and he shouts, "Abracadabra!" again. The world begins to become foggy when a blue cat (Breeze) yells for Lerox to stop. Lerox asks what the cat is doing there. The blue cat is joined by a green cat (Green) when the cat says to stop him. Suddenly, the green mouse yells that she can stop the cats with a curse. Another green cat (Violet) joins them as the other one named Green attacks the green mouse, then the mouse blasts a curse. Violet fires back with another curse. While the two are dueling, Lerox slips out of Toon Hall. created him.]]When she gets out there, she turns around and encounters Orville (Orville). Orville asks her if she remembers him. She replies that of course she does and then he asks if she even remembers the secrets. She says that she does, and he replies that the secret is that Toontown history will repeat itself, and that if he is the sorcerer Flippy supposedly destroyed, why did she create him in the first place? Lerox replies that she only needed someone to lure Flippy in, and Orville counters with asking why she didn't do it herself, and by herself. Lerox put the heart curse on him.]] said that she didn't exist because Orville had destroyed her, and then says that you may now ask why he put the curse on Toontown. She says that she did because she one day wanted both Toontown and Orville to disappear, and then Orville says that they shall see, and that he's not ending without a fight. The green mouse watches in horror as Lerox begins to use the heart curse when Orville casts a green blast at Lerox. Orville shouts that Lerox put the heart curse on him and that he'll be dead soon enough. Orville then says that he won't die without a little ending. He shouts, "ABRACADABRA!", and the world glows and changes colors, and after it stops, a thick layer of black smoke remains. The black smoke clears and Lerox only has enough time to yell, "NO!" before she dies. Orville concludes that the Toontown Secrets are safe with him, it's a terrible loss for Flippy, but at least he can now become the new mayor of Toontown. Orville goes inside Toon Hall and the movie ends. Cast Toon Resistance Fancy Dizzymash as Flippy Breeze as Toon Resistance Member #1 Cool Spike as Toon Resistance Member #2 Cute as Toon Resistance Member #3 Daphne as Toon Resistance Member #4 Doctor Peppy as Toon Resistance Member #5 Duckie as Toon Resistance Member #6 Eevee as Toon Resistance Member #7 Epic Ron as Toon Resistance Member #8 Ginger as Toon Resistance Member #9 Green as Toon Resistance Member #10 Happy Chihuahua as Toon Resistance Member #11 Justice as Toon Resistance Member #12 King Tom as Toon Resistance Member #13 Max as Toon Resistance Member #14 Miss Melody Precioustoon as Toon Resistance Member #15 Peppy Wonder as Toon Resistance Member #16 Princess Melody as Toon Resistance Member #17 Sarah as Toon Resistance Member #18 Sheriff Skipper as Toon Resistance Member #19 Sparkling Water as Toon Resistance Member #20 Violet as Toon Resistance Member #21 Empire 13 Theresa as Lerox Cookies n' Cream as Empire 13 Member #1 Crazy Biscuit as Empire 13 Member #2 King Picklesticks as Empire 13 Member #3 Prof. Pierre as Empire 13 Member #4 Prof. Trickyswirl as Empire 13 Member #5 Scare-D-Cat as Empire 13 Member #6 Zappy Fireball Leafywaters as Empire 13 Member #7 Zippy as Empire 13 Member #8 Release There was only one trailer for the film that was released over a year (on July 28, 2011) before the film was actually released. The film was delayed for that long because of Fancy Dizzymash getting terminated, and there having to be another version of him made. The trailer was very different from the final product. There was also an outtakes video uploaded shortly before the full film was released. Critical Reception The final film in The Toontown Secret film series was recieved very well. It had zero dislikes and eighteen likes. Comments were just about completely positive, and there were no negative comments. Positive Reception "Yeah its great...." - Toontowngonewild "WOW nice video btw im crazy biscuit" - MalMar4003 "NICE ok, SO OBLIVIOUSLY you know it's lil dot ok u need to add meh on tt" - ladanj1 "Great video!" - OswaldisALuckyRabbit Cancelled Prequel Originally, the series was supposed to stop with this film and was not supposed to continue. After a while, Fancy decided that a prequel would be made entitled The Toontown Secret 5: The Destined Reflection. A trailer was released and he also asked for actors. Soon, the film was cancelled because of a much better Toontown Secret film in mind. Movie Link Category:Films Category:2012 Films Category:The Toontown Secret Films